


Live A Little

by saprophyte



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, I dont know how to tag fics uhh, ill probably add more as i think of them or as things appear, same with characters and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saprophyte/pseuds/saprophyte
Summary: Barry navigates high school while dealing with pressure from his parents, piles of homework, and a huge crush on Lup.





	Live A Little

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written fanfic in a lot of years and this is actually the first fanfic i've ever published!!

Barry looks at the beautiful sunset. It’s a mix of oranges and yellows with a smidge of pink now that the sun is almost all the way below the horizon. He turns to look at the beautiful girl next to him. She has a soft smile on her face, and when she turns to look at him, her smile grows wider. 

“Hey, handsome,” Lup purrs, leaning over to kiss him. He melts into the kiss and cups her face. It’s slow and sweet and absolutely divine. Everything is perfect until she pulls away. 

“Do you hear that weird noise?” she asks.

He listens for a second and realizes there’s this shrill ringing noise in the distance. He looks around, confused. It’s extremely dark out now. He puts his hands over his ears and turns to Lup, but she isn’t there. He looks around, panicked. 

“Lup? _Lup_!”

Barry stands straight up in the middle of class, knocking his chair over. The piercing sound of the bell assaults his eardrums. The teacher stops erasing the whiteboard and stares at him along with the students who are getting ready to leave. 

He laughs nervously before picking up his stuff and rushing out of the room. This isn’t the first time he’s had a dream about Lup, but it is definitely becoming a problem. What just happened was embarrassing enough. Imagine if he says her name in his sleep or something someday. He has to find a way to keep this in check. His thoughts on how to go about doing that though are interrupted by his body making impact with someone else. They both crash to the floor, and an apology is forming in his throat when he hears a familiar voice speak first.

“What the fuck, dude?” Barry looks up and sees the owner of the voice sitting next to him on the floor. It’s Lup. She’s sitting there, gorgeous as always. Long, dark hair with streaks of bright red. Her green eyes are looking at him, puzzled. Oh. He feels his face grow hot when he realizes that he’s staring. 

“S-sorry,” he chokes out. He picks up his things as fast as he can and then runs away. Oh, god. He probably just made it so obvious that he likes her. The staring, the blushing, the stuttering. She knows now and she’s gonna tell everyone she knows and then everyone will know that Barry has a crush Lup.

He goes into the bathroom and splashes some water onto his face. He grips the edges of the sink. No, that’s not possible. Lup doesn’t know. No one knows and no one ever will know. He’s been too careful, and some silly mishap in the hall isn’t that big of a deal. 

He’s had a crush on Lup for two and a half years now. It all started freshman year when at a school assembly, she got up on stage, took the microphone from Principal Davenport, and announced to the entire student body that “Greg Grimaldis owes her fifteen dollars” and she “aims to collect.” She then proceeded to drop the mic. Barry was smitten immediately. 

The rest of the school day passes without consequence. Barry feels his shoulders relax as he walks out of school. Walking to and from school are the only times he gets peace, aside from when he’s sleeping, but that doesn’t really count. He’s enjoying the fresh air and the feel of the sun on his back. At least he is until someone grabs him from behind, drags him into an alley, and throws him to the ground. 

“Give me all your money,” the man says. A knife is just inches away from Barry’s face.

“I don’t, uh, actually have any mo-” Barry starts, but he’s interrupted. 

“I don’t think he’ll be giving you any money,” Lup says with a fiery confidence in her voice. Her twin brother, Taako, is standing behind her looking rather bored.

“Who are you?” the guy with the knife asks her. 

“Me? I’m Lup,” she tells him. Then her fists ignite and she says, “I suggest you leave now.” 

“And what if I don’t?” he challenges her, pointing the knife at her now. 

Lup seems vaguely annoyed that he isn’t immediately running but not nervous in the slightest. She moves her arms, and suddenly, there’s a big column of fire that’s barely missing the mugger’s head. Barry can feel the heat from it even though he’s a couple feet under it. Lup looks at the man with the knife like she’s waiting for something.

Before Barry can blink again, the man is tripping over himself trying to get away. He runs to the end of the alley before turning the corner and disappearing. Lup watches him leave with a satisfied smirk on her face. She turns to Barry and appears shocked. 

“Hey, you’re the guy that ran into me today,” she says. 

“Yeah… sorry about that,” he mumbles. 

“It’s all good,” she says, offering him a hand to help him stand. “I’m Lup, and this is my brother, Taako. You’re… Benny, right?”

“It’s Barry,” he corrects quietly, and he takes her hand. “That was a pretty impressive display of magic just now.” 

“Yeah, I like to try and intimidate them before it comes to blows.” His hand still tingles where she grabbed it, and his cheeks are probably bright red.

“Are we done here, Lulu?” Taako asks with a yawn. 

“Yeah, we better go,” she says. “But it was nice meeting you, Barold.” 

Barry sputters at the nickname. Then he sputters some more because he actually interacted with Lup, and it didn’t end with him running away. He just stands there in the alley in shocked silence for a few minutes before he realizes he didn’t even get a chance to thank her. 

As he walks through the door of his house, he sees his father standing in front of the door. 

“You’re home late,” Gregor says with a stern look on his face. 

“Yeah, this guy came up behi-”

“Your teacher called. You’ve been falling asleep in class a lot,” his dad interrupts him. 

“Dad, I’m really sorry. I’ve just been staying up late to study a lot, and there’s been so many tests. I’m trying my best,” Barry says, desperate for his father to understand.

“You need to try harder,” he shakes his head. 

Barry nods and trudges up the stairs to his room to study. He can’t seem to focus on any of the material though because his mind keeps wandering to a certain elf and his interactions with her today.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed reading ; v ;  
> thank u to my good friend kye 4 reading over this and telling me where i could improve things!


End file.
